


people fall in love in mysterious ways

by lifestillgoeson



Series: poly borhap [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Film Sets, Filming, Getting Together, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifestillgoeson/pseuds/lifestillgoeson
Summary: Joe and Rami are both interested in seeing if there's something more than friendship with Gwilym and Ben.





	people fall in love in mysterious ways

Joe loves working on BoRhap. He gets to film a movie with his boyfriend and he’s met two people who’ve quickly become his best friends.

Except, as filming goes on he quickly comes to realize that he might feel more than friendship for Gwilym and Ben.

Joe suspects that Ben and Gwil are together. They sneak of together often and they’ve bonded quicker than anyone else on set. Besides Joe and Rami, that is, but they already had years together before filming began so he doesn’t think they really count.

But Joe notices the change in Ben and Gwil as the weeks pass. Gwil is softer around Ben and Ben is more open and hyper around Gwil. They bring out the best in each other in a way that reminds Joe of his relationship with Rami.

He’s a little jealous. He soon realizes that he’s not jealous because he wants to be with only one of them, but because he wants to be with both of them. He notices Rami watching them with that same longing sometimes. And he certainly notices how Rami laughs more around them or how he goes out of his way to touch them.

Joe suspects Rami also has a crush on their workers.

“What do you think of Gwil and Ben?” Joe asks Rami one day.

“I like them,” Rami says. 

“And what do you think about both of them together?”

Rami looks confused. “You think they’re dating too?” 

Joe shakes his head. “I know they’re dating. That’s not what I meant though.”

Rami looks at him, still confused, and then a smile starts to form. “Oh. You like them that way too?”

They decide to talk about it with Gwil and Ben. But they only talk about their individual relationships at first.

“Rami and I want to let you both know that we’re dating,” Joe says.

Neither Gwil or Ben look surprised.

“We have something to confess too,” Ben says.

“We’re also dating,” Gwil explains.

“We kind of figured,” Rami says with a smile.

Things are better than ever between the four of them after that. They go on a couple of double dates together and grow closer than ever.

Joe still wants to bring up his and Rami’s crushes on Gwil and Ben. But not until filming ends, because they don’t want any distractions and don’t want to have to deal with anything turning toxic if Ben and Gwil are offended.

After filming wraps, Rami organizes a group vacation for all of them. They all go to New York for a long weekend. Gwil and Ben spent so much time showing Joe and Rami around London that Joe wants to get a chance to show them his and Rami’s favorite spots in New York.

On their second night there, all four of them gather in Rami and Joe’s apartment.

“We have something to ask you,” Rami says. “Joe and I both were interested in something more. With both of you.”

Ben’s eyes are wide in shock. Gwil, on the other hand, looks thoughtful.

“We’ve, uh, actually talked about this,” Gwil says.

“You have?” Joe asks, and it’s his turn to be shocked now.

Ben nods slowly. “We both were jealous of your relationship. Then we realized we were jealous because we wanted to be part of it.”

Joe starts laughing. “It must be fate.”

“Must be,” Rami says.

He holds his hand out to Gwil to bring him in for a kiss. Joe watches Rami out of the corner of his eye as he does the same with with Ben, kissing him gently.

It’s the perfect ending to their entire filming experience, but also the perfect beginning to explore this new, exciting relationship between all four of them. Joe can’t wait to see what happens.


End file.
